


Inevitably

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bachelor Party, Dancing, Happy Ending, I don't like her, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Riding, Sex, Slash, Strippers, all consensual mostly, drunk, for House and Chase, not so much Cameron, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," he whispered accusingly, confusedly "You're hard."</p><p>House swallowed, trying to play it off "I get hard whenever a sexy blond starts gyrating on top of me."</p><p>But now, Chase is damn interested, and he leans back, hands still caging House's face, he tilts his head back thinking, exposing his throat, and he's still frowning "It's funny how you had an Epipen on you, right when I went into shock." House stiffens, but hopes he masks it in time, he hadn't expected Chase to get it so soon, especially when drunk. But the kid is brilliant, and he is sobering up. "And...it's funny how you were the one who suggested I take a shot from Karamel's stomach."</p><p>"Coincidence."</p><p>Now Chase looks even more puzzled "But you hate coincidences." And Damn this kid, for actually listening to House's nonsense. Chase's hands drop onto House's shoulders, and he's smirking, House swallows, throat suddenly dry "So there are two reasons. One, you wanted to kill me because you're an insane psychopathic killer, but chickened out last second. Or two, you wanted me to come back to your apartment," his voice drops into a delectable whisper "All alone, completely drunk, so you could have your wicked way with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitably

House watched, sipping his beer, strobe lights flashing, Lady Gaga's Love Game playing loudly, so the thrum of moving bodies and Wilson falling in love with a stripper. But House's eyes weren't on his best friends actions, instead, they were on the soon to be groom, Doctor Robert Chase, who right now was standing on the bar with two gorgeous girls gyrating against his hips, dressed clad in leather bras and sequined panties. For a moment, House wished he was more interesting in the women, but he wasn't. He'd come to terms with that now. 

They persuaded Chase into taking his shirt off, and got as far as unbuttoning his jeans, looping the belt around his neck, which earned wolf whistles from the excited crowd. Chase laughed loudly "Foreman!" He yelled completely hammered "You gotta get up here man!"

"Nah," Foreman laughed as a pretty brunette licked down his neck "You look like you've got this down,"

And he did. He was grinding wantonly now, floppy hair stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat and body glitter that had rubbed off the strippers, someone handed the Doctor a bottle of champagne, which he opened and poured down his throat, before half placing his thumb over the top and squirting it into the air, where it rained down onto him and the two women who squealed in delight. "Hey," came a voice, and House tore his eyes away, to see Karamel, "You in the mood for a lap dance?" House bit back a smile, he could smell her strawberry body lotion, and he shook his head pointing to Chase. 

"You should make him do shots off your body." Karamel shrugged and nodded, and House whistled "Chase, get over here," Chase looked up, drenched in champagne, he grinned, swaying slightly 

"Whassup House?" he slurred, jeans very low on his hips and unzipped, torso glistening

"Body shots." House answered simply, as Karamel lay on the table, and he filled a shot, balancing the glass on her belly button, Chase leaned on House heavily, he smelt delicious. House cleared his throat "Go on hubby," Chase rolled his eyes, but leaned down as people cheered, he licked a stripe down Karamel's lean stomach, capturing the glass between his teeth and tipping his head back, everyone cheered as he set the glass down, but then he frowned, swaying slightly, clutching the table, he frowned. 

"What was that taste?" He asked curiously, licking his lips and swallowing. His eyes widened, and House watched as he fell back, body spasming.

People screamed, Foreman ran forward, pressing his fingers into Chase's neck "He's going into anaphylactic shock! What's he allergic too?" House opened his mouth to fill in, but Foreman knew "Strawberries!"

"Oh my god-" Karamel leapt up "I use a strawberry body lotion could that have caused it?"

Foreman nodded "If he licked you," he cradled Chase's thrashing head, and looked around, when House leaned down, pulling out the Epipen he'd brought and jamming it into Chase's chest, pulling back, not even a mark, as Chase fell limp. Foreman looked up, eyes wide with relief "You saved his life." He whispered. House shrugged, gesturing for Foreman to hold him up. Chase blinked wearily, leaning against House, head heavy on his shoulder. 

"I'll take him back to my place, you guys keep going, I paid for a full night." Foreman nodded, patting his back, as House led them outside, it was only 5 minutes to his home, but Chase kept stumbling, tripping on his own feet and swaying badly. Once they got there he opened the door, rolling his eyes as he flicked on the light "Home sweet home."

Chase burst out laughing, fumbling inside, moving towards the living room, where he sat on the sofa, eyes bright, still incredibly drunk, he wouldn't stop laughing. "We're at House's House!" The older Doctor rolled his eyes, sitting on the armchair, monitoring Chase carefully "Do you get it? House's House? House always wins! Like Vegas! Oh!!" His eyes sparkled "Let's play cards!" He leans forward, grabbing a pack of playing cards and shuffling them terribly, he bent a couple of cards, and House rolled his eyes, standing to go and get him some water. But when he got back...

Chase was dancing, and he could dance. Of course he could, he was a pretty boy, rich Australian, he'd hooked up his phone to House's speakers, and something with a beat he didn't recognise was playing, but it went rather nicely with the rhythm of Chase's gyrating body. He had his arms above his head, eyes closed, and he didn't seem aware of House's presence, so he sat on his chair, rather content to just watch this all night. But Chase opened his eyes near the chorus, or what House guessed was the chorus because this song didn't have any words apart from Play Hard. He straddled House quickly, grinning like a high teenager

"I'm gonna give you a lap dance for organizing the best bachelor party ever." He's joking, but that doesn't stop him from pacing his hands on either side of House's head, and rubbing across him in the most delicious way, giving him the best view, of a sweat slicked, champagne smelling torso. 

"Not sure it was my best," he said breathlessly "You suffered a severe allergic reaction."

"'M fine now," he laughed, dragging his hips across House again, when he froze, sobering up. He repeated the motion, and wide blue eyes met House's. "Hey," he whispered accusingly, confusedly "You're hard."

House swallowed, trying to play it off "I get hard whenever a sexy blond starts gyrating on top of me. I assume the same happens to you." 

Chase frowns, eyebrows drawing together as he examines House "Yeah but...my hair isn't even long now, surely I don't look like a girl? How can I get you hard?"

House wants to look away, but Chase is invading every sense. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you get off me?"

But now, Chase is damn interested, and he leans back, hands still caging House's face, he tilts his head back thinking, exposing his throat, and he's still frowning "It's funny how you had an Epipen on you, right when I went into shock." House stiffens, but hopes he masks it in time, he hadn't expected Chase to get it so soon, especially when drunk. But the kid is brilliant, and he is sobering up. "And...it's funny how you were the one who suggested I take a shot from Karamel's stomach."

"Coincidence."

Now Chase looks even more puzzled "But you hate coincidences." And Damn this kid, for actually listening to House's nonsense. Chase's hands drop onto House's shoulders, and he's smirking, House swallows, throat suddenly dry "So there are two reasons. One, you wanted to kill me because you're an insane psychopathic killer, but chickened out last second. Or two, you wanted me to come back to your apartment," his voice drops into a delectable whisper "All alone, completely drunk, so you could have your wicked way with me."

House takes that as a yes. He cups Chase's ass through his trousers, making the younger blond keen and grind down onto him "Are you implying I'd really have to do all that to get you into my bed? Please, you're so eager to please me you would have done it without blinking an eye."

“You were nervous.” He whispers “Nervous I would say no, and you normally wouldn’t give a crap, because you normally don’t feel anything, but I…mean something to you…” House says nothing, meeting Chase’s eyes, and the younger grins wildly, “I’m getting married tomorrow. My loyalty has to change right, that’s what you were saying?” He grinds down “Let’s do it.” He pulled House of his jeans, and kicks his own off in a very fluid, graceful motion, and he's breathing heavily "You have any lube?"

"Second drawer." He chokes. Chase prepares himself quickly, but thoroughly, and then he's sliding down onto House's hot leaking member, and when he's completely impaled, Chase rolls forward, and they both moan loudly. "Christ. You've done this before."

"You're surprised?" Chase pants, lifting himself off, and then lowering again, a lovely slapping sound filling the air as he sped up, burying his face into House's neck, hands fisting into his shirt, as he groaned pitifully at the feeling of being so deliciously full. 

"No, not really, but you haven't done it much. You're too tight to be a slut." He bucked up and Chase let out a cry

"T-thanks,"

"No problem." And they both came together, slumping down in exhaustion, before they stumbled to the bedroom, and fell asleep.

In the morning, House wakes up first. He dresses Chase, puts him on the sofa, and knows he won't remember. He was so drunk last night, not to mention recovering from a bad reaction to strawberries. He makes breakfast, and just as he's plating up the bacon, Chase wakes up, groaning. He blinks, inhaling, "Is that bacon?" he asks, sitting up, before sitting back down and clutching his head in pain. "Dear god, was I shot in the head?"

"You had strawberries."

"Oh." He takes the plate that House hands him, and takes a bite of bacon, it's delicious. He stuffs more into his mouth, as it dulls the throbbing in his head. After he manages to swallow, he looks up at House curiously "Well...thanks for letting me stay here, I guess,"

"Good luck on the whole...wedding thing."

Chase stands up, glancing at himself in the mirror, he wipes his mouth, and heads for the door "Thanks," he opens it, before turning back to look at House, and he grins. "I remember, you know? How could I forget? I rocked your world." And then the doors closed, and House is left staring, well, gaping at the place Chase was standing. Damn kid.

...  
...  
...

"What the hell?!" Chase cries, as someone closes a hand over his mouth from behind him, and drags him into another hotel room, door locking. Chase looks up, relaxing when he sees House, and moves forward, but House pushes his cane into Chase's privates, not hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to warn, that he's not meant to move. Chase stays flush against the wall, eyes wide, as House looks him over. He looks like a groom. Hair slicked back, in a white tuxedo, damn Australians. He looks well put together, he looks exactly how Cameron wants him to look. Chase meanwhile, looks at House, he looks devilishly handsome in his slick, black suit, and black tie. 

"What's happening after this?" He asks, and Chase rolls his eyes, shrugging

"I assume we’re gonna be some kind of stress relief to each other. And when things with Cameron and I inevitably fall apart, we’ll fuck for the rest of our lives.”

House grinned “Looks like you’re finally starting to get it, Doctor.”

Chase rolls his eyes, but can't help send his boss, and future lover, a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts?


End file.
